Somewhere only we know
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: Kyle wants nothing more to spend time with his boyfriend on his birthday, but Stan seems to be acting kind of weird. Style pairing, rated M for language...and stuff.


Style fic! Happy (belated) birthday to our sexy little Jew! I just had to do something. I actually tried to do good with this fic, I think I failed though lol I have to say I was pretty sad that no one reviewed my last fic I put up, I didn't think it was that bad :S Oh well, I'll still post stuff even if no one reviews it. You can't get rid of me that easily!

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

I don't own South Park or any characters.

...

I'm waiting at the bus stop in the freezing cold, all bundled up with my orange jacket, my green ushanka and scarf, trying to keep warm. I'm waiting for my boyfriend of two months now and it's a very special day, it's May 26, which means it's my 17th birthday.

These past two months have been so amazing. Stan and I hang out more often, which is almost impossible because we are always hanging out together, and we spend a lot of time cuddling and just holding each other. We haven't had sex yet, but I haven't really thought about it that much. But there is just one problem that's been bothering me.

We haven't told each other 'I love you' yet. And to me, saying I love you should be said before sex. It's more meaningful that way, in my opinion.

I want to tell him today that I love him, of course I want him to say it first but I doubt he will. He's kind of stupid when it comes to this kind of stuff.

I'm staring at the snowy blanket covering the ground deep in thought, hoping and praying that Stan reciprocates my feelings, until I feel someone hug me from behind.

"Happy birthday you sexy Jew!" I turn around in the arms and roll my eyes at the flirting blonde. But I throw my arms around him and hug him back anyway. I hear Cartman mutter a 'fag' under his breath.

"Thanks man." I mumble into his chest and he pulls back and stares down at me.

"I don't have any money, so that's your present dude." He chuckles and winks at me, playfully sticking his tongue out.

"Better than nothing." I glare at Cartman and he bursts out laughing. He doubles over laughing, which seems impossible because he's so fat.

"Did you really think I was going to get something for you? You stupid fag." After a minute of hardcore laughing he stands up straight and wipes a tear away.

"You could at least say happy birthday asshole, or you could at least stop calling me a fag!" I take an angry step towards him, ready to punch him in the fat, disgusting face when a strong hand grabs my arm and stops me.

"Chill Ky." I look over my shoulder to see my boyfriend smiling gently at me. A smile immediately replaces the pissed off look I just had.

"H-hi Stan." I say, taking both of my hands and interlacing my fingers together, folding them in front of me nervously.

He blushes and opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it and walks passed me over to Kenny. My mouth is wide open, dumbfounded and extremely hurt.

_What the hell? Why did he do that? He didn't wish me a happy birthday or give me a kiss or anything._

I turn around sharply and walk up to him and Kenny. I grab his arm roughly to try to turn him towards me.

"What the fuck! What was that?" His eyes wander off and don't meet mine at all the whole time.

"I…have to talk to Kenny about something, sorry Kyle. It's important." He turns around and grabs Kenny by the arm and drags him a few steps away. I stand there, watching them discuss something that seems to be intense.

I look over to Cartman, who has his hand covering his mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, waiting for the bus to arrive.

….

The bus ride to the school sucked, Stan sat with Kenny at the back of the bus and I had to sit alone. What a great way to spend my birthday, being ignored by my boyfriend.

I feel a prick of tears in my eyes, and I blink quickly a few times so they don't fall down. _All I wanted was to have a nice day at school, and be with my boyfriend and tell him I love him. Guess that won't happen_, I think to myself.

I slowly walk to the doors that lead into school, but before I go in, Wendy and her group of her girl friends come up to me with big smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday!" They all say simultaneously, while giggling. I grin at them and give them a smile.

"Thanks girls." I wave to them, and continue my way up the stairs and into the school. I rush to my locker to put my things away, and all of a sudden Butters appears beside me.

He awkwardly smiles at me and stands there for a minute before saying anything.

"Happy Birthday Kyle!" He says in a more awkward voice. I smile at him and nod my head.

"Um, thanks Butters." He stands there, just staring at me.

"Oh hamburgers, sorry Kyle, I have to go meet Kenny. I'll talk to you later, bye!" He awkwardly skips away. That boy is just awkward with everything he does.

The first half of the day was boring. A lot of people in my classes did wish me a happy birthday, and I've gotten too many hugs that I've lost count, and I did get a few small gifts from some people.

Stan still hasn't said anything to me, and he hasn't even come near me. I roll my eyes just at the thought of him, he's pissing me off today. _So much for having a good boyfriend_.

I cross my arms on the desk and bury my head in my arms. _Ugh, what the hell did I do to deserve this?_ A few tears quickly slide down my cheeks, but I don't wipe them away, I don't want anyone to know I'm crying.

Thank god that our teacher doesn't give a shit if we pay attention or not or I'd be in trouble. The lunch bell rings, making me jump slightly. I get up and grab my books, and catch a glimpse of Stan running out of the class in a hurry.

_Wonder where he's going? Seriously, what is going on?_

I see Kenny grabbing his books off of his table and I walk over to him, hoping he'll tell me what's going on. I smile sadly at him when he notices me standing there.

"Ken…what's going on with Stan?...Please tell me." I almost start to cry again when I ask him that. He brings up his hand and runs it through my curly red hair.

"Haha, dude, I can't. I told him I wouldn't. Sorry, you'll see soon enough though, okay? Just wait a bit."

He walks away and meets up with Butters at the door, throwing an arm around his waist. I wish Stan were here, and he would do that to me, but no he has to be a douche bag.

I go to my locker, throw my books in there and grab my bagged lunch. I slide down in front of my locker and start eating. Near the end of lunchtime, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket making me jump slightly.

I flip my phone open to see one new text from Stan. So he won't talk to me in person, but he'll text me? What an asshole. I decide to read what he said though.

"_Meet me at Stark's pond now. Please?"_ He wants me to cut afternoon classes to go meet up with him, when he was being such a jerk through the morning?

I ponder it for a minute if I should go or not, but I quickly come to my decision. I throw open my locker and grab my coat, hat and gloves and throw them all on. I leave the school and kick angrily at the snow beneath my feet.

What an asshole, I can't believe he's being like this. He should be the one meeting me, not the other way around.

I quickly approach Stark's pond and see Stan standing there, quietly looking at the frozen pond, and holding and fiddling with something in his hand.

"So you finally decide you want to talk to me today asshole?" I harshly spit at him as I walk up beside where he is.

"Kyle…I'm so sorry…" He turns towards me and I see he's holding a small gift, nicely wrapped in green wrapping paper with orange ribbon tied neatly around it. I can see his hands start to shake as he clasps the little box tighter.

"I…um, I did really want to wish you a happy birthday and…you know…kiss you this morning, but Kenny and Cartman got there first…and I didn't want Cartman to bash us anymore than he already has been…" he looks down at the ground, staring at it intently but continues to speak, "And I didn't know what to get you…so I needed Kenny's help. And umm…Oh, right….here…"

He shoves the small gift into my hands nervously and puts his hands into his coat pockets and his face turns beet red.

"Happy birthday Kyle…" He says while looking at the ground, but a small smile appears on his face.

I hesitantly start to unwrap the gift, being careful not to rip the wrapping paper too much, it's too nice to ruin. When I finally get the wrapping paper off, it reveals a small black, velvet ring box. I gulp loudly when I open the box up and my eyes widen at the sight of a simple but beautiful, silver ring.

I look up at Stan and he has a big grin on his face. I look back down at the ring to see writing carved on it.

"_I will love you forever."_

_He loves me? _Tears immediately start to flow down my cheeks and I bring up my hand to wipe them away.

"I hope you like it…Kenny said you would probably like it, so I had to hurry at lunch to go get it…and um…" He reaches over and grabs the ring out of the box and grabs my left hand, taking off my green glove and pushes the ring onto my ring finger gently. He holds onto my hand lovingly while he continues to speak.

"I love you, Kyle…this promise ring represents my love for you and I hope you will let me stand by you for…well… forever." He chuckles nervously since I haven't really said anything yet.

But at this point I'm bursting out in tears and I pull my hand away from his to look at the new ring on my finger.

_I can't believe it, he loves me, and he said it first. _I grin madly and step towards him so our bodies are pressing together.

"I love you, too. I really love you. Thank you, this is my favorite present I've _ever_ gotten…" He wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes me tightly. I slowly reach up to wrap my arms around his neck, making me stand on my tippy toes a bit.

"I thought you hated me…" He pulls back and grabs me by the shoulders and looks shocked.

"Never! I would never hate you…please Ky…you have to believe me." Both of us smile and start to laugh, not believing how stupid we are. We rush back to hug each other tightly, affirming our love for each other. He places a warm, gentle kiss on my forehead and I can't help but smile.

"Want to skip afternoon classes?" I pull back a bit to look up at him.

"Are you seriously asking me, who never misses class, to skip?" He blushes and scratches the back of his head.

"Um…" I put my glove back on my hand and let out a loud laugh.

"I'm kidding…yeah, walk me home." Our hands join together as we start on the way back to my house. The walk to my house is silent, neither of us having more to say, everything has been said already. The silence is good though, I keep thinking back to the moment he said he loved me and I grin to myself.

When we arrive at my house, I become instantly awkward, not knowing if I should invite him in. I blush heavily since I have this new desire burning inside of me to have us go inside and have him ravage the hell out of me. But I'm really too shy to say it like that.

Since we told each other we loved each other, I have a feeling we need to consummate our relationship, and all of a sudden I have this urge to have sex.

I turn to him and step close to him so our bodies are pressed up against each other again and lean up to whisper in his ear.

"I-I'm ready….for you know…" My face feels like its on fire and I can hear him swallow loudly, both of us extremely nervous about this.

"Um…are you sure? We don't have to if you –" I grasp both of his arms with my hands and nod my head.

"I want you inside…" I blush hard at what I just said and try to cover it up …"Um, inside, you know, inside my…house." I laugh nervously and he bursts out in laughter.

"That was a pretty genius cover up dude." We both laugh out loud, and I give off a shrug.

"You got me…but…do you want to come in?" He stops laughing and grabs me around my waist and pulling me inside of my house. We take one step inside and lunge at each other, connecting our lips. Thankfully my mom isn't home at the moment.

"Couch?" He mumbles against my lips. I shake my head and pull away.

"Our first time should be in a bed…" he looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry…I guess I just want it to be romantic…you know…"

"You're too cute! I think that would be perfect." We stare into each other's eyes for the longest time. I suddenly break into more tears and Stan grabs me out of concern.

"What's wrong?" I cover my face, embarrassed.

"I love you so much, sorry…I don't know why I'm crying…" After a minute of crying I feel his arm around my back and he leans down to grab my behind my knees and picks me up. My arms automatically wrap around his neck out of instinct.

We head upstairs and he lightly kicks my door open, gently tosses me on my bed and crawls on top of me, covering my lips with his. Our lips and tongues clashing together, and our saliva mixing together to become one.

I grab both sides of his face with my hands to bring him closer, if possible. His hands eagerly run up and down my sides and the next thing I know we're both completely naked with him on top of me between my legs.

At first I can only feel pain, so much that it almost makes me cry, but I don't, because before I know it the pleasure replaces the pain, and both of us let out loud moans, letting the other know how good it feels. My arms around his neck tighten their grip and something pops into my mind.

I wonder if Stan and I will stay together forever? I truly hope so, because I love him more than I love myself or anyone else. The thought quickly leaves my mind, and I just enjoy the warmth of Stan's body on top of mine, and the pleasure I'm getting from his tongue and lips.

This is my complete happiness right here and I wouldn't have it any other way.

...

It goes from all cute and fluffy to BAM...sex! That's how I roll. Hope you liked! And yes I am still failing with the more detailed sex scene with my other story, Oh sex scenes and I don't get along well.

It's like 2:10 AM so i'm way too tired to double check spelling mistakes and grammar! I do really hope this was okay! Read and review :)


End file.
